pixaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Erinarth Elendorn
The King's Landing Erinarth Elendorn sailed to the lands of Pixalia in the year 500.E1 with One Thousand Companions (The Ancient Men). When they landed they made the Kingdom of Whiterhelm which was soon destroyed in an event known as The Song of The Wind. The Song of The Wind When the Elves found out about Erinarth's arrival they sent a messenger to tell them that they meet the Elven King in The Grove and form an alliance or the Elven King will march his army to their kingdom and destroy them. After Erinarth got the message of the meeting Erinarth and a few men went on a journey to meet with the Elven King. Erinarth and his followers went through The Great Mountains and travelled for many days and nights. They continued through the mountains and stumbled across The Beast which they awakened while passing through nearing the end of the mountain pass. Soon after Erinarth was cut off from his men by huge rocks that blocked their path, his men went and found a new path and waited for Erinarth to arrive to continue their journey. Erinarth faced The Beast alone and drove his sword into its belly. They both fell into a big crag inside the mountain and with them sharp rocks from the top fell onto them, one slicing Erinarth's arm clean off. He survived the fall as well as his arm being cut off and finally found a way out and reunited with his men where he fixed his wound. They continued there journey and met with the King of The Iron Mountains and where they forged him a metal detachable arm. They finally met with the Elven King where he challenged him. The Elven King accepted and battled Erinarth. He bested the Elven King in battle and then elf fled. Knowing that the Elven King would send his army Erinarth and his men journeyed back to Whiterhelm and prepared for battle. Rondo was the closest kingdom near Whiterhelm and decided to join them in their fight for freedom against The Elves. Many days passed when The Elves finally got to Whiterhelm. Erinarth's and his army along with The Ruling King of Rondo and his army were prepared for battle with Elves and fought to the death. He slew The Elven King and defeated his army and with one final blow of his horn (The Dragon Horn) Erinarth finally fell to his knees with multiple arrows in his body. Erinarth died fighting for freedom and his men and The Kingdom of Whiterhelm was destroyed after Erinarth fell. Erinarth's Tomb The surviving companions of Erinarth (The Ancient Men) and the people of Rondo went to The Great Mountains and there built The tomb of Erinarth Elendorn and buried him there and built a statue and many other statues were built throughout the lands of Pixalia. Most of the Kingdoms of Men including, Rondo, Lion-Heart and The White Tower built statues of Erinarth to remember The Great Hero of Men who fought for freedom and who died for them.